


I can not feel this way so soon

by Dan_Get_Off_The_Van



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Nazi Germany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Get_Off_The_Van/pseuds/Dan_Get_Off_The_Van
Summary: Short fic were K totally catches feelings and figures out how to confess em :]
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf





	1. Catching Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea to write this while listening to Say it by Girl in Red so here it is.  
> Btw I mainly split this up to make it a bit easier to read instead of adding it all together at once.

Ever since Klaus had laid eyes on Finkel, he was instantly in love though he thought it was a bad thing. Since he was young he knew he was gay but he couldn't exactly admit it. His problem was seeing someone, falling in love, and yet not knowing if they were like him.  
Klaus sighed knowing in this time it was greatly frowned upon to like the opposite sex. He didn't exactly care but he was still careful about it. Sure he'd had a few one nighters but for some reason seeing the blond, he felt something completely different.  
Finkel seemed to lock eyes with the brunette, and it was a stare down for a bit. Neither of them said a word.  
Overtime they grew quite fond of each other and were on and off talking about one thing or another. Though being generally happy in the others presence they hadn't exactly come out yet. Of course they both had the same idea in mind but said nothing.  
When it got to later Klaus decided to finally ask "So want to meet somewhere sometime?"  
"Like friends?" Finkel asked  
"Of course" Klaus nodded  
***  
Within the next few weeks they had set a date, and that date had come.  
Klaus was ready yet nervous for an obvious reason, he had his mind that this was more of a date. He was dressed formal yet relaxing at the same time.  
Finkel on the other hand was a bit of a nervous wreck, he thought the brunette was quite attractive and he was planning on saying something that night. He was dressed semi-formal and what he deemed classy per say.  
They both arrived a few minutes apart and started a conversation rather quickly.  
"So uh, Finkel" Klaus began "I have a question for you of course you can answer if you feel like it"  
"Alright" Finkel could feel himself becoming more and more nervous, he actually wondered what Klaus was going to ask.  
"I know this is weird and out of nowhere but are you uh.. Gay?" Klaus asked  
"Well, yes I am" Finkel said "Are you?"  
Klaus just nodded, it felt good to finally ask it had been gnawing at him for awhile.  
"If I'm being honest I was going to ask you the same thing, " The blond started "See I find you quite attractive yet I can't point my finger at exactly what but maybe it's you in general"  
"Then I'll admit you're also attractive to me" Klaus said "Though I know it's all of you that looks great"  
Finkel blushed "Oh, shut up"  
"But it's true"  
"Yeah, whatever" Finkel playfully rolled his eyes  
They both got a beer and Klaus chugged half of it in no time.  
The brunette was hoping to learn more about Finkel in general, after all he hated to admit that not long after he got off to the thought of the blond thanks to his wild fantasies.  
"You finished that quick," Finkel commented.  
"Yeah it's a bit of a habit," Klaus said, sitting the bottle down.  
"How many are you planning on drinking?"  
"Not sure yet, we'll see when the night is over" A small grin appeared on Klaus's face.  
Finkel thought for a moment "Want a challenge?"  
"Sure"  
"Well how about we see who can drink the most without getting blacked out before the night's over?" Finkel suggested  
"Alright then I have a great feeling I'll win" Klaus said  
Within a few hours Klaus was still going and Finkel was slowing down.  
"Jesus how are you still going?" Finkel asked, his speech starting to slur.  
"Well I drink a lot so guess I'm used to it" Klaus shrugged  
"Hm" Finkel laid his head on the table "I think I've had too much, or at least over my limit"  
"Ready to forfeit?" Klaus asked  
"Honestly yeah"  
"Then I win, wooo"  
Finkel grinned "I feel like going somewhere else"  
"And we're would that be?"  
"Your place perhaps?"  
"Sure"  
***  
They got there in no time, Klaus already had an idea of what was about to happen due to how drunk the blond was.  
Within a few moments of shutting the door, Klaus was pinned up to the wall and Finkel's lips were on his.  
Though Klaus was somewhat against this, he was also excited. He flipped them so Finkel was now pinned, and clearly he was getting impatient.  
"C'mon let's go to the bedroom" Finkel said and Klaus took his hand, dragged him to the bedroom. The blond's back hit the mattress as they depended the kiss. 

***  
Klaus woke up the next morning, he panicked when he realized what had happened last night. He looked over to see Finkel peacefully sleeping. He noticed dark marks scattered around his neck and chest.  
At first in his mind this was just a simple one nighter no big deal, that was until he actually looked at the sleeping blond and realized he actually found him attractive in many ways. He seemed to love seeing him in the light, he smiled and looked up at the ceiling.  
Finkel awoke a few minutes later "Morning" he sleepily said  
"Morning" Klaus replied, glancing over.  
"Last night was fun" Finkel smiled "Think we could do it again sometime?"  
"Uh-Yeah" Klaus felt his heart racing.  
Finkel sat up and stretched "Well you sure did do a number on my body"  
"Are you sore?"  
"A bit but I was mainly talking about the marks, I haven't had so many in a while" Finkel grinned "I think there about everywhere"  
"I mean you were open so" Klaus chuckled "Of course it seems you got your fair share so we're even"  
"I'm glad I don't have a hangover though all of this could have been completely worse" Finkel replied as he laid back down closer to Klaus.  
"I've had a few nasty ones after these but somehow I'm fine" The brunette looked over and gave him a quick kiss. "You know you look handsome in the light"  
"I do? Well thank you"  
"I think it's better seeing you in the light than in the dark. I get to see how beautiful you are," Klaus said, being honest of course.  
"Your quite attractive yourself" Finkel replied  
At this rate Klaus definitely knew he was catching feelings and he wasn't sure how to process them. He refused to say anything about this to the blond and kept it to himself for either the right time, or to debate on whether these were real or not.  
"I feel like sleeping in but I feel like getting up" Finkel yawned  
"Well do you have anything to do today?" Klaus asked.  
"Actually no, so I guess I can stick around for a bit," Finkel said, sounding dramatic.  
Klaus grinned "Alright then"  
***  
Later they finally got out of bed, though didn't really bother to get dressed all the way. They found themselves on the couch drinking, and chatting.  
"Have you ever been with a girl?" Klaus asked.  
"Once and it wasn't too bad I was just confused is all" Finkel replied, taking a sip. "You?"  
"Mmmmm.. I mean maybe but if anything I might have been blacked out drunk" Klaus shrugged.  
"So you half know what goes on sometimes?" Finkel asked  
"Basically"  
***  
By the time Finkel had left Klaus found himself bored, he realized he'd rather have the blond around to talk too. He sat back down and debated on what to do next, smoke, sleep, or drink the rest of the day away. He began thinking what Finkel would think seeing him like this but he shrugged it off and lit a cigarette.  
Klaus decided that he'd drunk enough that morning and smoked a bit, he was bored enough and really wasn't up to another one nighter at the moment. He hated to admit to himself that slowly but surely his thoughts were filled with the blond. He didn't have a super clear memory of the previous night, so his thoughts were surprisingly clean.  
The brunette debated on whether later in the week to ask him out, or if that would be a bit weird. He decided to go for it cause his little crush was only going to get worse.  
***  
Later that week Klaus found himself pacing back and forth around the phone. Though filled with anxiety he gathered up the courage to put his plan into action, and dialed Finkel.  
Within a few moments he answered "Hello?"  
Klaus felt butterflies in his stomach "H-Hey um it's Klaus"  
"Oh, hey what do you need?"  
"I know this might be weird and feel free to say no but would you like to go out sometime again?" Klaus finally asked, now he was anxious for the response.  
"I wouldn't mind" Finkel sounded genuinely fine with it.  
"Do you want to pick the time and place or me?" Klaus asked, this time feeling more confident.  
"It's up to you at least tell me the time I want the place to be a surprise though"  
"Alright, I wasn't thinking too late so six maybe?" He suggested.  
"Sure I could do that," Finkel replied.  
"Okay then I'll see you here then" Klaus hung up and did a little dance, he was finally going out (not till the weekend of course). He realized his only problem was fessing up about his feelings, he dreaded that. "Shit I didn't think of that, oh I'm so stupid I'm so stupid" he paced back and forth his anxiety picking up again.  
The brunette took a moment and sat down to relax, he clearly didn't think most of it through. He fell back onto the bed and sighed "I have to confess, but how?"  
Klaus calmed down but questioned himself several times, he was fine with all these one nighters but somehow he panicked with admitting his feelings. "I've got to get my shit together and say something," he mumbled.  
It took him another moment to wonder if Finkel even felt the same and if it was worth it to tell him.  
Klaus knew he had no time to sit around and worry, he had to finally get some sleep, he still had work the next day. He slept on and off throughout the night, mainly contemplating how to fess up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the beginning of this awhile ago so if it's a bit chaotic that's why.


	2. Date & Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K finally fesses up

Date night had approached quicker than he anticipated, though he was prepared his anxiety was through the roof.  
Finkel showed up around a half hour earlier than expected.  
Klaus opened the door, blushing at the sight "Um, hi I wasn't exactly expecting you this earlier"  
"I thought we should just have time to chat and leave when we want," Finkel said as he stepped in. He wasn't dressed up all fancy, mainly relaxed.  
Klaus had somewhat gotten dressed, but he still had a few things to do. "I see the marks have faded"  
"Yeah that's great" Finkel gave a small smile.  
"Well I need to do a few things then we'll head off how about that?" Klaus suggested.  
"Sure I'll just wait out here" Finkel sat down and relaxed, taking in the scenery. He was nervous, but mainly confident in having it all go well.  
Klaus was shaving and panicking, basically thinking about how it could all go wrong. He cut himself by accident "Shit"  
"Everything good?" Finkel asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine" Klaus patched himself up, he didn't want to rush but he didn't want to keep his guest waiting.  
Finkel was content with waiting, but a bit curious at least until the brunette came out with a little bandage. "So that's what happened" he smirked.  
"Hopefully it clots quick" Klaus said  
"Well I don't mind waiting for it to" Finkel replied  
"You're my guest and I don't want to hold you up," Klaus went back and looked in the mirror, frowning.  
"Like I said I don't mind waiting, I don't have any other plans" Finkel said. "Now why don't you just relax and we can go in a bit"  
Klaus sat down beside him "Fine" he almost thought about fessing up at this moment, but regretting the thought since he'd rather confess when it was the right time.  
Finkel hummed quietly while gazing over at the anxious man beside him. "What's got you on edge?"  
"If I'm admitting anything then that's I really haven't been on an actual date in a while" Klaus said "It sounds dorky I know-"  
"It really doesn't, I mean I haven't really gone on one myself so I guess we're in the same boat" Finkel replied.  
"I guess so" Klaus went back to the bathroom to see if his little cut had clot. "Alright I think it's good" he announced, walking back in "Ready to go then?"  
Finkel got up "Sure"  
***  
They got there after a good amount of walking, Klaus smirked "I guess I got my exercise in today"  
"I honestly wasn't expecting that long of a walk" Finkel replied "But it's fine"  
"I could have carried you"  
"Then we'd look silly"  
"I can carry you back if you want me to" Klaus said  
"No I'll be fine, now are we going to go in or sit out here talking?" Finkel asked.  
"Let's go in"  
They found themselves once again talking nonstop, drinking, and waiting around.  
"See you really have had nothing to worry about this has been going great" Finkel said, trying to boost the brunette's confidence.  
"Yeah, I don't know why I was so worried," Klaus said before he remembered what his true intentions were, and panicked.  
"Klaus you good? Your a bit spaced out"  
"Oh I'm fine I just uh, I have something to say but I think it can wait" Klaus admitted.  
"Or you could just tell me here and now I'd be fine with it" Finkel replied  
"No no it can wait" Klaus decided "It would definitely be better later"  
Finkel shrugged "Alright then, anything else on your mind?"  
"Not that I know of, if something comes up I'll tell you" Klaus said, he didn't even know how red his face was.  
Finkel smirked, keeping his laugh to himself.  
"What's so funny?" Klaus asked  
"Your face is so red" Finkel started laughing.  
Klaus smirked, but he felt pretty stupid for no real reason.  
The blond calmed down "Alright I'll stop laughing at you"  
Klaus took a few drinks "At this point I feel like we'll be here for a while"  
"It hasn't been that long actually, am I boring?" Finkel asked  
"No not at all it's just we've been talking so much I thought time was flying" Klaus shrugged.  
"Maybe it's this place I don't know"  
***  
After not long they found themselves walking back laughing, and a bit tipsy.  
Without thinking Klaus picked up the blond, bridal style and started carrying him.  
Finkel held on and his face turned red "You don't have to carry me back"  
"I feel like it, alright?" Klaus replied, he knew once they got back he'd confess.  
They ended up back at the brunettes place way past what they thought.  
"Jeez I thought we'd be back sooner" Klaus said  
"It's fine, I had a nice night," Finkel replied, with a small smile.  
"Look there's something I wanted to tell you" Klaus paused, he wanted to go through with it but wasn't sure if he could.  
"Go on"  
"Well I uhm-Look I like you okay?" Klaus finally admitted  
"Like friends or?"  
"More than that, I know it might be sudden so it's fine if you don't feel the same" Klaus went silent after that.  
A small grin appeared on Finkel's face "That's all you wanted to tell me?"  
Klaus nodded.  
"Well it's fine, I think of you like that or at least close to that" Finkel said  
Klaus felt the butterflies returning "Want to stay a bit longer?"  
"Sure I guess we could talk this all through a bit" Finkel shrugged and sat down.  
Klaus got a beer and sat down beside him "So about my feelings yes I love you, it hasn't been long and at first I thought it would just be a one nighter but I realized I like you over that" he explained "Still sorry if it's weird"  
"No all of this is fine, I guess I could say I fell in a way too and it wasn't cause of us having sex and all, I just think your a bit different of course in a good way" Finkel paused "See I like your personality in general, you seem all caring and stuff and I'd rather be with someone who didn't just want me for a one nighter, I'm glad you decided to ask me over again"  
"Of course I wanted to see you again, I feel pretty great in your presence" Klaus took a drink.  
Finkel glanced up at the clock "I should probably get going, but of course if you're fine with it, how about we do something like this again?"  
"Sure next time you can plan it all out" Klaus said as he got up with the blond.  
"Alright I'll call you when I have it planned out" Finkel said, he gave Klaus a quick kiss. "See you sometime then"  
"Yeah" The door shut and Klaus sat there with a dark blush across his face. He was excited about confessing but now he was questioning what they exactly were. Of course he couldn't wait until the next time they met up.  
The brunette took the time to let all his excitement out, he was glad it all went well. He knew of course that this meant he might not be on his own for long and he was fine with it, he was ready to start relaxing and not going out every night.  
Though they had just gotten together, they definitely weren't prepared for what was to come in the next few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was good, I started this a while ago, just randomly remembered it existed and decided to finally finish it. :]


End file.
